


I’m a fool for you, but what else is new?

by Artemis_Eclipse (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Artemis_Eclipse
Summary: “You’re a fool”“Yes, but I’m YOUR fool”





	I’m a fool for you, but what else is new?

Jughead is lazying about. Bored out of his mind watching the TV, he hears some knocks at his door, He opens to find sweet pea.

a bloody and bruised sweet pea

Sighing hey steps aside letting him in, Sweet Pea goes to flop down on the couch while jug goes to get a rag to start cleaning the wounds; They sit in silence before Pea breaks it.

“You’re not going to ask what happened?” Sweet Pea asks, Jughead face remains blank. “Why should I? I know what happened you got into a fight. And I’m gonna bet fifty bucks it was with Archie.” Jughead Rolls his eyes. Getting back up to go ring the rag out, Sweet Pea grumbles.

”It wasn’t with ketchup boy this time” he mumbles out, he knows that jug hates seeing him hurt but it’s not like he can help it. 

Jughead turns around his face softens, he sits down next to Pea. “Good, but that doesn’t make this any better.” 

Sweet Pea gets angry, “Would you have rather let them beat me?!” He spat out, Its jugs turn to get angry. “No! I would have not I’m not going to tell you to stop fighting! Because I know you’re not just... just be more careful Pea.” His voice turns to a whisper towards the end.

Sweet Pea sighs, “okay, fine.” He adds on.

”thank you”

Sweet Pea brings jug closer to him, bringing his arms around his waist. “Would cuddles make you feel better? And maybe something else” he wiggles an eyebrow.

Jughead can’t help but laugh

”You’re a fool”

”yes, but I’m YOUR fool” 

He huffs And Rolls his eyes but can’t help but smile. Pea pulls him down with him, Jug nuzzles his face into sweet peas neck while he wraps his arms around him. 

Before they both drift off to sleep Jughead utters one more word.

”I’m a fool for you, but what else is new?”

He politely doesn’t comment on Sweet Peas bright smile.

 

 


End file.
